


Kit Thinks Timothee Chalamet is Hot

by TheHerondalesAreBicons



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHerondalesAreBicons/pseuds/TheHerondalesAreBicons
Summary: Kit is almost certain he's bisexual. Okay. He's 100% sure, and he's okay with it. But the question is, will Jem and Tessa be okay with it, too?Or: Kit agrees with Tessa that Timothee Chalamet is hot, while Jem prefers Armie Hammer.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Mina Carstairs & Kit Rook, Tessa Gray & Kit Rook
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Kit Thinks Timothee Chalamet is Hot

Kit liked boys. That much he knew. But he didn't know if he only liked boys, or liked girls and boys. That was what frustrated him the most. He was in love with Ty… probably. He knew it took a long time for people to fall in love, but with Ty it was like a piece of his soul he never knew was missing had clicked back into place.

This recent discovery had unsettled Kit for the first few months he had been living with Jem and Tessa. With the Blackthorns his sexuality had never been a worry, but now he was living with the Carstairs… maybe they wouldn't accept him like he knew the Blackthorns would have. Jem and Tessa had been alive since… the 80's? The 70's? Either way, they were from an old tije, weren't they? Because if this, they would be more prejudiced against, well, queer people… Right?

Kit had been on edge all week. His constant chatter, which had been present during the first few weeks of living at Cirenworth Hall, was absent during dinner. Mina didn't do much to fill the silence except for babbling senselessly once every few minutes. Tessa noticed this and tried to coax Kit out of his anxious daze by making several books/movies references. Yet Kit paid no mind.

"Kit, are you okay?" Tessa asked, exchanging a nervous glance with Jem, who shook his head, indicating that he didn't have a clue of what was going on with their s- boy either. "Kit." Tessa said again, more loudly.

"Hm? Yeah. I'm fine." Kit said, his voice quavering just a tiny bit. 

"You've been on edge all week, and we just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jem put in.

Kit nodded, mumbling an, "I'm fine."

Tessa leaned across the table to out a hand over Kit's. "You can tell us anything, you know that, right?" she said, putting on her stern-yet-caring-mother voice.

Kit smiled, although it was all clench-teeth. "I know, Tessa." he reassured, mentally adding But not about this- not when you and Jem could possibly hate me for it. 

Tessa and Jem smiled back, still not convinced. The rest of the dinner passed in an awkward silence, hanging in the air like a cup sitting precariously on the edge of the desk, close to tipping over. Mina seemed to sense this, too, since she started wailing and flinging her food across the table. Kit laughed, for the first time in a week.

"Oh dear, Mina!" Tessa swooped in and lifted the baby out of her highchair, setting Mina in her lap. "I wonder if she'll be like this when she's grown- a very messy eater. I wonder where she gets it from." Tessa stared pointedly at Kit, who made an indignant noise.

"We're not even related!" Kit protested, making Jem and Tessa laugh. 

"That may be true, but she's still being influenced by you, Christopher!" Jem teased, ruffling his hair. Kit practically preened under Jem's touch.

"I wonder if she'll manage to get a boyfriend if she's eating like this when she's older," Jem mused. "Will you, silly melon? Don't you go running off with a boy, now, Mina. The same goes for you, Kit." 

Kit choked on his water, spitting it out back into his glass. "Um- no. No. Never." he said, ever-so-eloquently. 

"We're kidding," Tessa said, getting up to collect the plates. Jem quickly took them from her, insisting that he wash the dishes instead. Tessa kissed his cheek gratefully before sending him off.

"Kit! Wanna watch a movie?" Tessa suggested, hauling him up by the arm. Kit nodded, racing off to get the pillows and the blankets and the snacks, ordering Tessa to get Netflix ready.

Soon, the three of them, plus Mina, who was asleep in Tessa's arms, were huddled on the couch, trying to decide which movie to watch. Tessa squealed- squealed- in excitement when she saw the title Call Me By Your Name. Kit didn't know much about it except it featured two boys in love. It made him slightly uncomfortable, since the movie was related to sexuality, something extremely anxiety-inducing for Kit. 

"Please!" she begged Jem and Kit, suddenly sounding like a child. "I haven't watched the movie yet, and when we discuss it, Jem will actually know what we're talking about."

Jem kissed Tessa, chuckling. "Of course. If it's okay with Christopher." Jem looked at Kit, who nodded slowly. Tessa beamed and clicked play.

Out if nowhere, a… suggestive scene between Oliver and Elio, the two main characters, came on, during which Tessa covered Kit's eyes quickly. "Nope! You're too young!" she said when Kit tried to pry her hands away from his face. Jem seemed to be having a stroke as he stared, dumbfounded, at the screen in front of him. His mouth was open and he very much resembled a dying fish. Finally, Kit was allowed to look again once the scene was over. He leaned on Jem's shoulder, fixing his attention on the movie once again. 

"Timothee Chalamet is hot," Tessa commented.

"Very hot." Kit agreed, blanching as he realised what he had just said. Tessa and Jem stared.

"You really think so?" Jem asked. It could have been Kit's imagination, but he thought that Jem's voice was laced with amusement. 

Kit didn't reply. He removed his head from Jem's shoulders and drew his knees to his chest, hugging them. He was envisioning various scenarios in his head, some of them good, some bad. The worst Jem and Tessa could do was throw him out and the best they could do was readily accept him and throw a coming out party for him. 

"Kit?" Jem said, reaching out a hand on Kit's shoulder. Tessa had put Mina down on the makeshift bed, made out of blankets, paused the movie, and was also giving Kit her full attention.

A tear slid down Kit's cheek and he made no move to brush it away. "I'm sorry. For being like this." he whispered, just loud enough for Jem and Tessa to hear.

"Oh, Kit," Tessa said, wrapping her arms around the boy and hugging him close. Jem soon joined the group hug, enveloping the two smaller figures. 

When they broke apart, Tessa said gently, "So… Are you gay, or bi?" 

"Bi. I think." Kit said. 

"What's that?" Jem asked, confused. 

"It means you like both genders, Jem. Kit and I will educate you on the LGBTQIAP community after this. It's compulsory." she chided, then turned her attention back to Kit. "We love you, Kit. Thank you for telling us."

"I didn't mean for you guys to find out this way." Kit confessed.

"Is this what's been bothering you for the past few weeks?" Jem asked.

Kit nodded. 

"I'm sorry, Kit. I should've been more aware." Jem said solemnly. "But we love you regardless of your gender or sexuality. But I can't agree with Timothee Chalamet being hot. Armie Hammer is pretty good looking." 

Tessa and Kit burst out in laughter and Jem joined them. Mina, feeling jealous, chose this moment to start crying, so Jem, still trying to suppress laughter from escaping his mouth, had to put her to bed. 

"Tessa?" Kit said once Jem had left.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. I love you. And Jem. And Mina. I wouldn't give you guys up for the world." Kit turned to Tessa, a half-smile on his face. Tessa nodded, pulling him in for another hug.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed then give Kudos and comment bc I need validation 🙏🙏🙏 also if you write something similar to this then SHARE IT TO ME or I will CRY


End file.
